Brainwaves are produced by synchronized electrical pulses from masses of neurons in the brain communicating with each other. Furthermore, brainwaves alter in response to changes in environmental stimuli, including sound and music.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.